Secret of Moonacre Alternative Ending
by DoubleDigits
Summary: Everyone thinks Maria is dead. A beautiful horse saves her - but who is that horse? Robin is also wondering what to do about Maria. . . . Believe me, the story is better than the summary. Two-shot, if I get enough reviews which isn't many. K through K plus.


I have been in love with Secret of Moonacre for a long, long time and this is my new fan fiction for it.

By the way, check out these songs for Robin and Maria:

-**I'd Lie**, by Taylor Swift

-**A Drop in the Ocean**, by Ron Pope

-**Not Over You**, by Gavin DeGraw

-**Tell Her Something**, by The Age of Information

-**Need You Now**, by Lady Antebellum

-**Impossible,** by Shontelle

-**Over and Over**, by Three Days Grace

-**Beautiful Soul**, by Jesse McCartney

* * *

**Alternative Ending To Secret of Moonacre**

Maria glanced back at all those people waiting behind her. Benjamin, Digweed, Marmaduke, Loveday, Coeur de Noir, Bird Boy Robin. And somewhere out there, Miss. Heliotrope.

She gave a sigh, and she turned her small, thin body back to face the ocean. _Maybe I shouldn't,_ she thought, having qualms. _I could get myself utterly killed. Most likely will, too._ _Then what?_

But soon, her responsible, protective side won. She had to do this. For Benjamin. For Loveday. For Moonacre Valley. For Robin.

Robin must've known what she was thinking. "NO!" his voice cried out before Maria even jumped. He dove for her, but he was too late. His hands just barely missed Maria and her dress as she jumped down from the cliff. When the others finally realized what she did, their cries echoed Robin's.

Even Coeur de Noir cried out, "Maria!"

Maria gently stuck out her arms, and her dress stayed in place as she fell. Maria wasn't kicking or screaming. She had her petite face shut with a happy smirk, and she was still as she awaited the hard water to hit her.

"Maria," whispered Robin, tears brimming his eyes as he watched her. He shook his head and grimaced. Even though he'd never admit this to anyone, Robin had begun to love the girl. He loved when her cheeks turned scarlet red when she mad. He loved how she had blushed when she found out Robin was holding one her ribbons in his pocket. He loved how brave and clever she was. Robin was head over heels for the Moon Princess. Now she had gone, never to return. Tears fell down his dirty face, cleaning off the mud, dirt, and possible blood off.

His sister Loveday placed a gentle, caring hand on his shoulder. "Robin, I. . ." Her words failed her completely. But her actions didn't. She helped Robin up and gave him a hug. He gladly returned it, burying his tear-stained face into her messy curls. Curls that reminded Robin of Maria's hair. Robin hadn't noticed before, but Maria and his sister had many things in common, more than just their looks, and he loved both of them.

Coeur and Benjamin glanced at each other sadly, and finally shook hands, like Maria had wanted them to minutes ago (which felt like hours) before she'd jumped off the cliff. "I'm sorry," muttered Coeur. Benjamin nodded slightly and stiffly, accepting the apology.

Digweed and Marmaduke were shaking with tears, anger, frustration, and depression, and Marmaduke kept muttering, "My poor, poor Moon Princess."

"What happened?" demanded Miss. Heliotrope when they arrived home, looking poor and glum. They didn't care. Coeur and Robin had gone back to their homes with Loveday.

"Maria. . . S-she jumped off a cliff," said Benjamin, his voice cracking more than once.

"What?" breathed Ms. Heliotrope, frozen at the foot of the steps. Her head began to spin, and she collapsed in the ready arms of Digweed and Marmaduke. "Oh, dear!"

Benjamin stomped upstairs and slammed the door shut before the tears could fall. "This house _is_ damned."

* * *

It was cold. It was dark. It was _hell, _and Maria could feel it_._

Her arms struggled, flailing up and down as the water wrapped itself around her waist, threatening to crush her. Her mouth opened, accidently allowing the water in. Then her arms and legs went limp, as did her whole body. It was asleep. Only her eyes were wide and awake, frightened.

Maria fell to the bottom of the ocean. The pearls that were once stuck on the chest of her dress floated up,_ up_, and away in the dark,_ doomed_ water. When the last pearl struggled to jump off, Maria felt herself float up when it finally let go. The pearls were like weights in the ocean. When the last one left, Maria was finally able to swim to the surface.

She gasped, spitting out kilograms of water, and her hands rubbed the water out of her eyes. Maria glanced around, trying to untangle her messy, wet hair. A neigh nearby startled her, and she turned.

"Periwinkle. . ." breathed Maria. "No." It couldn't be Periwinkle. Periwinkle didn't have wings, and she couldn't possible float on the w.

But this horse was so similar to Periwinkle that they could've been exact twins. _Could horses give birth to twins_? wondered Maria, completely out of the topic.

"_Climb onto me, Moon Princess Maria Merryweather of Moonacre Valley_," a voice said, enchanting Maria.

"Lots of 'm's," muttered Maria.

"_Climb on. You need to go home. To your uncle. Before he attacks the de Noirs, and war restarts_."

"Oh no," groaned Maria. She jumped onto the horse's back, alarmed at the thought of another Merryweather/de Noir war.

"_Hold on tight_."

Maria gulped and clutched the horse's neck.

"_Not that tight_!" The voice rasped.

"Oh, sorry." Maria just barely held on looser.

* * *

Robin de Noir lay on his bed, just barely breathing. He blinked back tears, and his mouth slightly trembled. He hadn't felt this way since his sister had left thirteen years ago.

_Thirteen. . ._ Probably the same age that Maria was. _So young to die. To take on the Moon Princess responsibilities._ She was around four years younger than he was, more or less. But that didn't matter to Robin at all. He still loved her.

Robin bit his lip. Why couldn't he have been fast enough? Why couldn't he have grabbed her waist and brought her back before she jumped? Why was he such a dolt, like his father always used to say he was?

_Couldn't I have at least said goodbye_? _Or told her how much I love her_? Now she's going to the grave without knowing that Bird Boy Robin de Noir loved her.

"Robin! Come down here!" called Coeur.

Huffing, Robin sat up on bed and hurried down the dark stairs that Maria once walked on. It seemed like everywhere he went, he had reminders of her weightless, thin body; her red, curly hair; her lovely blue eyes; her sweet smile; her fierce scowl. . . .

"What?" muttered Robin, reaching his father.

"We're going over to see the Merryweathers. Benjamin has invited us for some reason unbeknownst to us."

At the mention of Benjamin's name, Loveday, who standing next to Coeur, blushed. Robin scowled, angry. Robin protested, but eventually Coeur finally convinced Robin to go along.

"It might be something about the moon princess," Coeur said. After that, Robin froze and agreed to go. He almost pushed his father and sister to the Moonacre mansion.

* * *

Benjamin wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was now or never. The de Noirs had been the cause of all of this. Even the Moon Princess who'd put the curse was a bloody de Noir.

"Sir, I can see them coming," Digweed said, looking out a window.

Benjamin frowned. "How far?"

"Coming closer to the edge of the forest. Loveday, Coeur, and the boy."

Benjamin snarled, "I specifically said in my letter that Loveday not be invited! I don't want her to. . . to think I'm a monster. Try to get Miss Heliotrope or Marmaduke or some other _bloody_ person to distract her."

"Yes, sir." Digweed went downstairs.

Benjamin watched his old fiancé, her brother, and her damn father walk down the slopes of the forest. Finally, they reached the edge and hesitated to enter Moonacre.

_For Maria_, thought Benjamin. _This is for Maria_.

* * *

Tears. Tears ran down Maria's cheeks like rain on a window. All around her leaves danced delicately. They had to be on time. The horse, after all, was going at its fastest speed, a speed that brought the tears to Maria's eyes.

"_We're almost there, Moon Princess_."

"Alright. What should I do when we get there?" Maria asked.

"_You must show everyone you're alive. You must convince your uncle to change his mind. You must, must, must stop the next war. Otherwise, there will be no Moonacre ever again. No Merryweather or de Noir will ever walk the Earth again if you don't stop the war. de Noirs and Merryweathers must live peacefully_!"

"B-but I'm just a child. I don't know how to stop a war," whimpered Maria.

"_Maria, you already have. If you don't stop this war, it'll be chaos everywhere. This'll be like no other war in the world. Worse than the wars between England, America, and France that you've read about. You're ready, and you know how. Now, stop doubting yourself and start doing some action_."

Maria was now calm. The horse's personality reminded her of her mother's, before she died when Maria was five. "You're right," Maria said. "Uh, what _is_ your name?"

"_Eliza Jane_._.. Merryweather_."

Maria gasped. "Mum?" It was getting hard to breath.

"_Maria, dear, I'll explain everything after this. Your father will be joining us soon_."

"Father?"

"_Yes. Now, hold on tighter, Maria. It's getting bumpier, and we wouldn't want you flying off, now would we_?" The horse neighed in laughter.

* * *

"Oh, hello, Loveday!" gasped Miss. Heliotrope.

Loveday glanced at her, coming toward her like a goose. _Goose. . ._ That was the perfect way to describe the old nanny. A beaky nose, an odd laugh and voice, an peculiar posture, a nasty smile, and an annoying naivety that tried to stay happy. But even so, Loveday enjoyed the old woman's company. It was quite hilarious to see Benjamin's face when Miss Heliotrope let out her "gas".

"Miss. Heliotrope, what a pleasure to see you," Loveday said politely. Even though she enjoyed her company, that didn't mean she wanted to speak to her then. She, Father, and Robin were supposed to meet with Benjamin!

Shivers ran through Loveday's body when she thought of Benjamin. It had been thirteen years since that day. . . Maybe she wasn't ready.

So, Loveday took Miss. Heliotrope's arm and they walked away together. "You go on without me," Loveday called to Coeur and Robin.

* * *

Robin shuttered as he watched his sister walk away with the goose nanny.

The goose nanny. . . . Robin remembered when he and Tremor had attacked Maria on the first day here. Tremor attacked the goose nanny, while Robin was being attacking with a sewing needle by Maria. Finally the nanny hit Tremor in his nether regions with a stick, and Robin let go of Maria.

Robin's hand rubbed a finger over the scratch. Was she, the attacker and stealer of his heart, really gone? She couldn't be. Robin would feel it if she was.

Nearby, there was a howl, and Robin saw Wrolf, _Maria_'_s_ demon dog, racing through the forest.

Robin also remembered when Maria had held him upside down. He was going to attack her when she let him loose, but the red-eyed dog snarled at him. Robin had backed away and listened to Maria explain that the pearls were hidden by the princess in a tree somewhere in the forest, and Maria needed help finding the right tree. Robin had been thrilled inside. _Maria_ needed _his_ help?

"You know, my father's looking for you," Robin had questioned.

Maria hadn't look him in the eye. "It's just a matter of finding them before he finds me."

She was so brave, yet so foolish. No girl of her age deserved to have what Maria had: bravery, beauty, heart, soul, and _still_ foolishness. No one, except Maria.

"Welcome," said Benjamin in an icy voice when Coeur and Robin arrived at the doorstep. "Won't you come in?"

* * *

It was an impossible race against time.

Maria clutched Eliza's neck as she thought this. They had to get there when everyone was there, but they had to get there before Benjamin spoke of starting a war. It was impossible!

Suddenly Maria gasped, "Stop," to Eliza. Eliza froze, worried.

Two figures were walking nearby. One dressed in blue, the other in white. One with beautiful hair, one with a beaked nose. It was even more impossible if Maria didn't recognize them.

"Miss. Heliotrope, Loveday!" Maria called out.

The two women turned and gave a cry at the same time. "Maria!"

Miss. Heliotrope grabbed her off Eliza's back and squished her to death, or at least very nearly. Loveday kissed her cheeks and muttered, "You sweet, sweet child. How is it that you always escape death?"

"Oh, Miss. Heliotrope, Loveday, it's hopeless!" Maria cried the same thing she had to Loveday earlier today. "Benjamin's going to declare war! We need to go back to the mansion!"

"B-but how?" gasped Miss. Heliotrope.

"Eliza," answered Maria.

Miss. Heliotrope's eyes widened. "It can't be."

"Eliza?" asked Loveday.

"No time to explain. But we need to hurry! Get on!" Maria jumped back on Eliza.

"_How've you been, Sarah_?"

Miss. Heliotrope gasped as she climbed on behind Loveday and Maria. Then Eliza took off for Moonacre, without a stop in her hoofs and with a certain dog following them.

"M-Maria, dear, perhaps you should s-slow down," Miss. Heliotrope stuttered. "Woo!"

* * *

Robin paced outside the door. Father had ordered him to stay there, but his face clearly stated, 'You can listen if you want to.' Robin smirked.

"Coeur, I do not know how to say this, but. . ." Benjamin began, but he trailed off. Robin pressed his ear to the door, trying to listen.

"Uncle, no!" a sweet voice shouted, bursting through the door. A voice that Robin very well recognized. And loved. . . . Robin's eyes widened, and he burst in through the other door. _Not possible_!

There, eyes shining, skin glittering like jewels, stood Maria without a bruise on her — not literally though. She had quite a few caused by Robin and the other de Noirs.

"Maria," whispered Robin, reaching a hand towards her face at the same time Benjamin did. Robin's hand dropped inches from her cheek, and he sighed. Robin wasn't sure if he even believed that Maria Merryweather was standing right there. It could be — probably is — another one of Robin's hallucinations.

Maria yanked back. "Uncle, you can't do this. It's not their fault! _I_ was the one who chose to jump off. They didn't force me!" Robin hadn't a clue what she was speaking about. But apparently, Benjamin _did_.

"Maria, my dear, I had already changed my mind when the de Noirs arrived," Benjamin said, taking his niece's face in his iron hands. "I couldn't be able to handle another damn war." He gave her nose a kiss, and hugged her tightly, tears brimming in his eyes.

"My work here is done," a lovely voice said. Robin turned to see a horse — not just any horse, but a white beauty with wings! "I wish you luck, Maria. And to all of you." Robin wasn't sure if he actually saw the horse wink at him or not.

"Maria, who- what was that?" Robin breathed.

"My mother."

"Y-your mother?" Robin's eyes widened. He knew he recognized that voice!

It was Eliza Jane Merryweather's kind voice. It sounded the exact same as before, when Robin was a boy. Coeur had forced Robin to spy on the Merryweathers during a feast at Benjamin's house. Robin had been caught, and, frightened by the sight of a furious Benjamin and many others (some not even Merryweathers), Robin had run. He could still remember that chilly day eight years ago.

Robin had been exactly five years old that day. It was his first mission as a de Noir.

_Robin panted, placing his hands on his knees. He'd escaped those filthy Merryweathers and their even more filthy friends. A grin lit up on his face. Boy, oh, boy, Father was going to be pleased with him!_

_"Excuse me, I think you dropped these," a gentle voice said. Robin jumped and tried to locate his knife. It wasn't at his waist belt._

_Robin turned, afraid to see Benjamin. It wasn't a he. It was a she. And it was Eliza Jane Merryweather, the wife of Benjamin's brother. In one hand, she held Robin's new hat and his new knife. In the other, she cradled a child, probably a few months — maybe even a year old._

_"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you like those nasty Merryweathers in there. I was just returning your things. I'm sure you would like to have these back?" The woman smiled and held them out._

_Robin glanced at her, at the child, and at the offered possessions. Finally, he cautiously accepted them. Robin put his hat back on, and sheathed his knife. His eyes glanced at the child again. She cocked her head at him._

_Eliza noticed and smiled again. "You can touch her if you want. I'm sure Maria wouldn't mind. Now, would you, Maria?" Maria blinked as Robin extended his dirty hand and brushed her hair back from her forehead. "See?"_

_Robin smiled and nodded. "You Merryweathers isn't so bad."_

_"Well, neither isn't you de Noirs," joked Eliza, imitating Robin's grammar. Robin laughed._

_"Can. . . can I hold her?" Robin asked. __Eliza hesitated before nodded and handing him the child. Robin was amazed at how light she was. "How old is she?"_

_"Eleven months. Almost her first birthday." A little light went off in both Maria and Eliza's eyes at the same time. Robin smiled down at the baby he cradled in his arms. She smiled back._

Who would've thought that baby who was so gentle would be the one scratching him with a needle, or jumping off a cliff, or saving a valley by trusting the enemy? Who would've thought that cute child was this beautiful, elegant girl? Who would've imagined Robin was holding Maria when they were children, and now they were trying to kill each other? It was impossible to believe. But true.

"Robin, Loveday, Coeur. . ." Benjamin was saying. "I'd like to invite you to the feast tomorrow. Will you come?"

"Feast? What feast?" questioned Maria.

"Every year, we have a feast to celebrate staying alive another year. Now it's to celebrate _your_ life, my dear child," Benjamin explained. Maria grinned.

"We'd love to come," Coeur said. Robin's grin matched Maria's.

* * *

The next day was the annual feast. It was better than ever before. And it was a first for the de Noirs.

Maria thought she'd just about danced with every man in the whole valley before a certain boy walked up to her. "Maria, may I have this dance?" whispered Robin. Maria smiled and gently took his hand.

"But of course," Maria said, grinning.

Robin smiled, and they slowly began to dance. Loveday smirked as she played the piano, changing the quick song to a slow dance. Robin noticed and he made a note to thank her later. After all, this might be the only chance he'd every get.

"Follow me," Robin whispered in Maria's ear as she twirled.

"Where're we going?" asked Maria, curious as Robin took her small, cold hand, and they snuck out without anyone noticing.

"Somewhere special" was the only answer Maria received.

"Whoa," breathed Maria as they sat down. Robin had walked her through the forest — ruining her ball gown, but Maria didn't care. She was too excited. They finally climbed the de Noir fortress to the look out spot in the towers, and they sat down. "Is it like this every night?"

"Yup," answered Robin, staring at the girl next to him rather than the beautiful shooting stars. Robin hesitantly reached out and took her small hand in his. Maria didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she didn't mind.

"The view is even better than my room," Maria breathed. Robin had seen a quick view of her room once, and he had to admit, both views were astonishing.

"M. . . Maria," Robin began. "I. . . I need to tell you something important."

With a gulp, Maria turned to Robin. "W-what?" Her heart stopped beating, and time froze all around them. Even the stars stopped moving, they just shone even brighter. Maria bit her lip, nervous.

"Maria, I haven't known you long. In fact, only a week," chuckled Robin. This formal way of speaking was unlike him, and he didn't enjoy it one bit— he'd rather just be himself. "But I feel like I've known. . . and loved. . . you forever."

Maria stopped breathing. Her eyes widened. "And I hope you love me, too," Robin added. "Maria?" Maria's face must've been purple by then. Robin shook her. "Maria!"

"W-what?" came Maria's delayed reaction, along with a long gasp for air.

Robin leaned towards her, his eyes cautious. He blinked as he was a few inches away. He bit his lip, as if waiting for her permission. Robin waited, nervous. He'd never kissed a girl before besides his mother, who'd died years ago around the day when Robin met Maria and her mother at the celebration.

Maria froze. Should she kiss him? Should she slap him and walk away? Should she wait for a few years? Should she. . . What should she do?! Maria had began a habit of doing lunatic things — jumping off a cliff, asking a de Noir for help and then becoming friends, running from home (or at least trying to. . .) and she never regretted it. In fact, it made life better at Moonacre. Now she was going to do another mental thing that she probably wouldn't regret either.

Maria closed the space between them. Her hesitant lips met his eager ones. Robin kissed her gently at first, pausing every few seconds to see if Maria was going to object. Finally he understood that she didn't hate him.

His hands carefully brushed her cheeks and through her hair. Both their hearts fluttered. "I want you, Maria," Robin murmured, only pulling away for a second before capturing her lips back on his.

Placing one hand on her neck and the other, he brought her even closer. He let go of her neck and back, and cupped her face as they continued to kiss. Robin wasn't sure what he was doing. What he should be doing. Finally he broke away the kiss, wordless. Robin gulped.

* * *

**Do you want me to continue? 'Cause it's not over yet. I need at least three or four reviews. I know I'm selfish, but I really want to continue this and I really need the support — or else I'll stop writing because I think my writing sucks. And sorry about Robin being unlike himself at the end.**


End file.
